Affaire de famille
by Lenaleonyde1138
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Ella Roberta Reamy... En sortant une nouvelle fois de prison, Elwood, qui n'y connait pas grand chose à la gent féminine, se retrouve affublé d'une nièce... Si Jake a vraiment eu une fille, cela fait il d'elle... une Blues SISTER?
1. Libre à nouveau

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je me suis rendue compte que ce sitene proposait aucunefic française sur les Blues Brothers ; étant une grande fan du duo-puis-quatuor en mission pour le Seigneur, j'y remédie donc en m'écartant un peu de mes plates-bandes habituelles (l'univers d'Harry Potter) le temps de traduire cette histoire.**

**Ce texte s'intitule en version originale « All in the family », son auteur est Ella Roberta Reamy. L'histoire se situe 6 ans après Blues Brothers 2000 (qui prend lui-même place en 1998 comme son titre ne l'indique pas ; nous sommes donc ici en 2004)**

**J'espère que cette traduction saura trouver son public ; personnellement j'apprécie beaucoup l'idée d'introduire une fille dans le blues band, vu que les femmes n'ont pas spécialement le beau rôle dans les films : un peu de Pingouine, un peu d'Aretha Franklin, Carrie Fisher ds le 1er et Queen Mousette dans le 2, mais leur influence reste limitée… Il en va autrement dans ce sequel, ce qui n'est pas sans poser de pbs à Elwood et Cie...**

**Disclaimer :** Les Blues Brothers appartiennent à Dan Aykroyd et au regretté John Belushi, ainsi qu'à Universal Pictures. L'histoire originale de cette fic appartient à Ella Roberta Reamy.

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Libre à nouveau**

Elwood ferma la porte de la Bluesmobile après s'être installé au volant, une place qui lui était familière. C'était un peu son second chez-lui. Introduire la clé dans le contact, sentir le moteur démarrer et gronder sous le capot… _Mieux que de tirer un coup,_ avait-il toujours pensé. _Enfin, presque. _

Mack avait conduit les gars pour le récupérer, « mais c'est la seule et unique fois » lui avait dit Elwood lorsque Mack avait été mis en liberté conditionnelle, au bout de trois mois seulement. « Une fois que Cab l'a sortie de la fourrière, tu la ramènes chez toi, et tu la reprends uniquement pour venir me chercher. Point barre. » Et Mack, loyal comme pas deux, avait suivi les instructions d'Elwood, à quelques rares exceptions près où il avait pris la voiture pour faire les courses.

Dans le même temps, Cab s'était affairé à tirer les ficelles juridiques à l'avantage d'Elwood. Il avait invité les juges à considérer son cas sous le meilleur jour possible, et beaucoup de charges contre Elwood n'avaient pas été retenues, telles que celle pour incendie criminel lorsqu'il avait été convaincu d'avoir mis le feu au club de Willie ; cette accusation avait été abandonnée quand il était apparu que les Russes étaient derrière tout ça (bien que les véritables coupables n'eurent jamais été retrouvés. On supposa qu'ils devaient se terrer au fond d'un trou à rat, quelque part dans le sud profond des Etats-Unis.)

De plus, sans que l'on sache comment et tout miraculeux que cela puisse paraître, Cab et l'avocat d'Elwood avaient convaincu Mère Mary Stigmata de ne pas donner suite à son accusation de kidnapping, après avoir promis une généreuse contribution financière à l'Hôpital de Notre Dame de l'Annonciation. Pour couronner le tout, Cab avait entrepris les procédures nécessaires et était devenu le fier père adoptif de Buster (lequel avait suivi l'idée d'Elwood et changé officiellement son nom de famille pour devenir un Blues.)

Cab et l'avocat d'Elwood avaient en outre avancé que l'on aurait aisément pu éviter les dégâts subis par tout un contingent de voitures de police de l'Illinois, de l'Indiana, de l'Ohio, du Kentucky, du Tennessee, du Mississipi et des Forces Fédérales, si seulement Peters, l'agent du FBI qui avait été appelé en renfort pour appréhender Elwood, avait ralenti et freiné un peu plus tôt au lieu de s'arrêter aussi brusquement, causant ainsi le carambolage d'au moins deux cents véhicules.

Le juge, qui, contrairement à la plupart de ses confrères, n'appartenait pas à la Cour du Comté de Cook la première fois que les Blues Brothers y avaient fait régner la terreur, avait généreusement laissé Elwood s'en tirer avec une accusation d'infraction au code de la route pour avoir sauté en voiture par-dessus un chantier. De retour au FBI, l'agent Peters s'était vu suspendre pour six mois, à son grand dam, et fut contraint de payer une lourde somme en dédommagement pour les dégâts subis par les voitures de police locales et fédérales.

Ainsi, Elwood avait plaidé en appel le sourire aux lèvres, et il s'en était tiré avec une peine de seulement six ans ferme.

A présent il sortait de prison, et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas un mais trois frères qui l'attendaient à la porte. Cab avait perdu du galon pour « participation clandestine à des activités non-autorisées » lorsqu'il avait rejoint le groupe. Redevenu simple lieutenant, il ne se séparait jamais de son costume noir en dehors des heures de service, et mettait à profit ses talents de guitariste laissés en friche depuis le lycée.

Mack travaillait toujours dans le club de Willie, qui avait été reconstruit au même endroit, mais à présent il chantait sur scène avec Cab au lieu de s'affairer derrière le bar.

Willie et le reste du Blues Brothers Band formaient maintenant un orchestre régulier, et n'avaient plus cherché de métiers normaux. Ils avaient décidé d'épargner à Elwood, et à eux-même, le souci de remettre le groupe sur pieds une fois de plus.

Buster fréquentait le lycée du coin et travaillait comme serveur au club après les cours et le week-end. A l'occasion, il lui arrivait de jouer de l'harmonica et de chanter avec les autres.

Mack, Cab et Buster vivaient dans un appartement au-dessus du club, et les membres du groupe s'étaient installés dans le quartier, comptant les jours qui les séparaient de la mise en liberté conditionnelle d'Elwood.

A présent, alors que les portes avaient été ouvertes, Elwood sourit en apercevant ses compagnons debout devant la Bluesmobile, plus que jamais prêts pour une escapade.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, ils ont ouvert la cage aux oiseaux, dit Cab d'un ton songeur depuis le siège arrière. Une fois de plus…

La Bluesmobile s'éloigna tranquillement de la prison, et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Les quatre fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer une chaude brise de juin, rafraîchissante pour les passagers qui avaient gardé leurs vestes de costume.

-La cage aux oiseaux ? lança Mack. Tu m'as l'air d'un pigeon voyageur très attaché à son foyer, El.

Buster, qui était également à l'arrière, tenta de réprimer un ricanement.

-Oh, tu peux rire, gamin, dit Elwood. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si je te laisse moisir en cabane la première fois que tu y atterriras.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de la taule, répondit tranquillement Buster.

-J'espère bien que non. Tu as déjà eu assez de démêlés avec la justice comme ça, intervint Cab en donnant une petite tape sur le chapeau de Buster, qui lui tomba devant les yeux.

-C'est sûr, avec un modèle pareil, commenta Buster en repoussant son chapeau en arrière et en adressant un regard éloquent à Elwood.

-Eh, _moi_ j'avais une excuse, répliqua Elwood. Personne ne m'a jamais adopté.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit Buster en s'avançant sur son siège et en l'observant à travers la grille métallique qui les séparait. Quand tu avais mon âge, tu devais aussi marcher trente bornes pour aller à l'école, pieds nus dans la neige, sur une route en côte à l'aller _et_ au retour, et sans manteau.

Elwood haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Buster dans le rétro.

-Très drôle.

-Eh, je déconne, mon p'tit père, répondit Buster.

Puis, après une pause :

-Tu nous as manqué.

Elwood se retourna pour le regarder et sourit.

-Oh, Elwood, on a reçu une lettre pour toi hier, intervint Cab en tirant une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste. Ca vient de la Pingouine.

-Lis-la moi, répondit Elwood.

Cab ouvrit l'enveloppe comme Elwood grillait allègrement un stop et passait à fond la caisse une intersection déserte, sans policier en vue.

-_Cher Elwood,_

_il me semble que vous êtes sur le point de sortir de prison ; je vous ai donc envoyé cette lettre au cas où, à l'adresse dont Cab m'a dit qu'elle était la vôtre. J'ai pour vous une nouvelle pour le moins inattendue. Vous allez sans doute être stupéfait, comme je l'ai été moi-même (et à mon âge, il en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre, particulièrement en ce qui vous concerne)._

-Ca, j'ai du mal à encaisser, marmonna Elwood.

_-Oui, j'imagine bien que vous avez du mal à encaisser._

Cab interrompit sa lecture, et scruta la lettre les yeux écarquillés.

-Flippant, murmura Buster en secouant la tête.

-_Néanmoins, j'ai pensé que vous devriez être mis au courant dès que possible, car je sais que vous n'appréciez pas particulièrement les nouvelles à retardement. _

_Il y a quelques semaines, une dame du nom de Leslie Brooks m'a téléphoné. Après m'avoir posé de nombreuses questions au sujet de Jake, elle m'a appris qu'avant sa mort, Jake et elle étaient fiancés. Le drame les a frappés quelques mois avant la date où ils avaient prévu de se marier. Elle a poursuivi en m'expliquant que, peu de temps après les obsèques de Jake, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, et neuf mois plus tard elle a donné le jour à une petite fille, qui…_

Le pied d'Elwood s'écrasa sur la pédale, et la Bluesmobile dérapa dans un crissement de pneus.

Buster et Cab, qui n'avaient pas de ceinture de sécurité à l'arrière, furent projetés contre la grille, et Mack se retint au tableau de bord, puis ils furent tous brusquement ramenés en arrière contre leurs sièges comme la voiture s'arrêtait complètement.

Elwood, qui regardait toujours la route droit devant lui, cligna plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes noires. Il se retourna en douceur et demanda calmement :

-Cab, tu peux me passer cette lettre, s'il te plait ?

Cab regarda alternativement la lettre qu'il avait à la main et la grille métallique. Après un instant, il roula le papier de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus épais qu'une paille, et le glissa dans l'un des interstices du grillage.

Elwood pris la lettre précautionneusement, la déroula, et finit de la lire en silence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il replia la feuille le long des marques qui s'y trouvaient déjà, la rangea dans sa poche de veste, et redémarra pour ramener tranquillement la Bluesmobile sur l'autoroute.

* * *

Tous quatre roulèrent en silence durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Elwood ne s'approche d'une station d'essence et ne se gare sur le parking.

-Est-ce qu'un de vous a un quarter (1) pour un coup de fil ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son calme.

-L-les coups de téléphone sont passés à 35 cents, répondit nerveusement Buster. P-pour les appels locaux, je veux dire.

Elwood cligna derrière ses lunettes noires.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a ça ?

Tous trois commencèrent à fouiller leurs poches comme un seul homme. Mack trouva un quarter dans son pantalon et Buster ramassa un dime (2) par terre.

-Merci, dit Elwood en rassemblant leur petite monnaie.

Il coupa le moteur, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte sans ménagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui était écrit à la fin de la lettre ? demanda Mack à voix basse, en se tournant vers Cab.

-Aucune idée, répondit ce dernier.

Buster avait suivi Elwood du regard, les yeux écarquillés.

Pendant ce temps, Elwood gagna une cabine téléphonique, y entra et ferma la porte vitrée derrière lui. Il parcourut l'annuaire jusqu'à trouver le numéro de l'hôpital, qu'il composa.

-Hôpital de Notre Dame de l'Annonciation, Sœur Theresa à l'appareil, fit aimablement la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ouais, je voudrais parler à la Ping… je veux dire, à Mère Mary Stigmata, s'il vous plaît, demanda calmement Elwood.

-De la part de…?

-Elwood Blues, répondit-il.

-Je vous passe la communication. Un moment, je vous prie, reprit la bonne sœur.

Il y eut un _click_, puis une longue pause, durant laquelle Elwood commença à s'impatienter.

-Allô ? répondit finalement une voix de femme âgée.

-Allô, Mère Mary, c'est Elwood, la salua-t-il en tâchant de se contenir.

-Bonjour Elwood, dit Mère Mary (ou, comme Elwood avait l'habitude de l'appeler, la Pingouine) Je vois que vous avez été mis en liberté conditionnelle comme prévu, remarqua-t-elle poliment.

-Oui, une semaine à l'avance, en fait, répondit Elwood.

Il marqua une pause, puis :

-Cab m'a donné votre lettre.

Mère Mary hésita à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oh, eh bien… comment prenez-vous la nouvelle ?

-Comment je prends la… ? Oh, très bien, mentit Elwood.

En réalité, il lui semblait qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans un état catatonique sous le choc.

-J'imagine qu'à présent vous désirez savoir où vivent cette femme et sa fille, dit Mère Mary.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'appelle, répliqua-t-il.

-Eh bien, si vous voulez mon avis…

_Je m'en contrefiche, _songea Elwood.

-Je sais que vous vous contrefichez, poursuivit Mère Mary (Elwood demeura un instant sans voix). Mais _si vous voulez mon avis_, je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous mêler à leurs histoires. Vous devriez les laisser seules et ne pas vous immiscer dans leurs vies. Cependant, quand Ms. Brooks (3) est venue me voir pour en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la famille de Jake, je lui ai parlé de vous et de Curtis, et elle m'a demandé de vous envoyer un petit mot au sujet d'elle et de sa fille dès que possible.

-Comme c'est commode, ironisa Elwood.

-Elwood, connaissant les orphelins comme je les connais, je sais que vous souhaitez être en contact avec tous les parents que vous pourrez vous trouver, concéda Mère Mary. Je vais donc vous donner son adresse. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

**Fin du premier chapitre**

(1) pièce de 25 cents

(2) pièce de 10 cents

(3) _Ms_ : utilisé devant un nom de femme quand on ne veut pas préciser si elle est mariée ou non.


	2. Des filles et une fête

Bon, cette traduction n'a pas l'air d'enthousiasmer les foules ; tant pis, je continue.

Disclaimer: Ni les Blues Brothers, ni cette histoire ne sont à moi!

* * *

**Chapitre2 : des filles et une fête**

Assis sur un canapé en plastique violet, dans un box au fond du club, Elwood épluchait négligemment l'étiquette de sa canette de bière.

_Ca ne peut pas être vrai, _pensait-il.

Six ans plus tôt, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver une famille, et maintenant c'était une famille qui forçait le passage pour s'imposer à lui. A présent il avait une belle-sœur _et_ une nièce. C'étaient les premières femmes parmi ses proches, mises à part la Pingouine et la mère qui l'avait abandonné dans un kiosque à journaux à sa naissance, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne comptait vraiment.

A_lors, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire une fois que je suis en face d'elles ?_ songeait-il. _La petite fille, surtout… _

Il savait qu'il devrait lui consacrer du temps, mais quel genre d'occupations plaisait aux filles ? Faire du shopping ? Elwood avait horreur du shopping, quand il ne s'agissait pas de matos pour l'orchestre ou de voitures. Tout ce qu'il savait sur les gamines, c'était qu'on les associait généralement aux fringues, à de la musique pop au rabais, aux idoles d'ados, au maquillage, aux poupées, aux soirées-pyjama, et au désir bizarre de posséder un maximum de paires de pompes.

Mais là encore, la lettre disait que l'enfant était venue au monde quelques temps après la mort de Jake, elle devait donc avoir quinze ou seize ans, selon son mois de naissance. L'âge de Buster. Elle n'était plus si petite que ça… Ca permettait d'éliminer les poupées, et peut-être aussi les soirées-pyjama.

_Est-ce que les filles organisent encore des soirées-pyjama à quinze ans ?_ se demanda Elwood.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait bien évidemment jamais mis les pieds dans une fête de filles, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe était occupé à accorder les instruments. Cab aidait Steve et Duck à brancher amplis et micros, tandis que Willie, Mack et Buster réapprovisionnaient le bar et faisaient la plonge. Les filles donnaient un coup de main, ou réajustaient leur maquillage et leurs petites tenues en coulisses.

Buster s'affairait à déballer des bouteilles qu'il rangeait le long des étagères, derrière le bar.

-Merde, dit-il. Willie, il nous manque cinq bouteilles de _Jack Daniels_.

-Tu es sur ? demanda Willie en s'approchant.

-Ouais. C'est même précisé sur l'inventaire, répondit Buster en lui tendant un papier.

Willie s'en saisit et le parcourut du regard.

-Quelle bande d'enfoirés, marmonna-t-il. Sans rire, s'ils continuent à m'entuber comme ça, je vais devoir me trouver de nouveaux fournisseurs. Il nous manque aussi d'autres trucs.

Il jeta le papier sur le comptoir.

-Elwood ! appela-t-il à travers la pièce.

Elwood eut un léger sursaut ; le train de ses pensées avait temporairement déraillé. Il se leva et couvrit la distance qui le séparait du bar.

-Elwood, tu pourrais faire un saut au magasin ? Il nous manque des trucs, demanda Willie.

-Tu me remets déjà au boulot ? plaisanta Elwood. Mon premier jour dehors… Je vois qu'on m'apprécie dans le coin…

-C'est bon, mon vieux, laisse tomber les violons, répliqua Willie. J'irais moi-même si ma voiture n'était pas en révision.

-Bien sûr que je vais y aller, approuva Elwood.

-Prends Buster avec toi, il a la liste. Oh, et voilà ma carte bleue, ajouta Willie en tirant un petit rectangle de plastique de sa poche-revolver et en le passant à Elwood. Elle s'appelle « Reviens ».

-Bien sûr, dit Elwood d'un air indigné, en haussant les sourcils.

Willie secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les boxes vides. Buster contourna le bar et sortit du club sur les talons d'Elwood.

Willie les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte soit complètement refermée sur eux. Puis il se tourna vers Mack.

-Ils sont partis, lui dit-il. Tu as récupéré la banderole chez _Kinko_ ?

-Ouaip, répondit Mack. Je l'ai eue hier.

-Super. Allez, on s'y met, conclut Willie.

* * *

Elwood et Buster sortirent du magasin de vins et spiritueux en tâchant d'équilibrer précautionneusement leurs différents sacs remplis de bouteilles d'alcool. Une fois qu'ils les eurent déposés par terre à l'arrière de la Bluesmobile, ils reprirent la route du club.

Au bout d'un moment, Buster remarqua qu'Elwood avait choisi le chemin le plus long, et qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague comme cela lui arrivait parfois au volant.

-Accouche, mon vieux, dit finalement Buster.

-Hein ? répondit Elwood, qui n'avait entendu que d'une oreille.

-J'ai dit « accouche, mon vieux ». A quoi tu penses ? A cette lettre ?

-Ouais.

Elwood marqua une pause, puis regarda Buster.

-J'peux te demander quèqu'chose, gamin ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles avoir déjà eu une fille dans ton entourage ?

-Primo, j'ai seize ans, alors tu pourrais pas commencer par arrêter de m'appeler « gamin » ? interrogea Buster.

-Buster, commença Elwood, quand t'auras l'âge que j'ai, t'auras l'impression que n'importe quelle personne de moins de trente ans est un gamin.

Buster soupira ; il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Elwood avait remarqué que Buster avait l'air plus âgé. Il avait grandi, son visage avait perdu ses traits juvéniles, sa voix était plus basse, et ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé, commençaient à lui tomber dans les yeux.

-Mais revenons à nos moutons, poursuivit Elwood. T'as un peu d'expérience avec les filles ? J'veux dire, dans ta famille, genre une cousine, une tante ou quoi… Quelqu'un que t'aurais pu rencontrer avant d'atterrir à l'orphelinat ?

Buster réfléchit un moment.

-Ben, personne avant que je devienne orphelin, mais une fois, dans une famille d'accueil, j'ai eu une sœur adoptive…

-De quoi elle avait l'air ?

-Ben, elle avait juste sept ans, expliqua Buster. Elle me faisait toujours jouer à la dînette ou à la poupée, ou… (il tressaillit) …à me déguiser…

-Mon pauv'vieux, fit Elwood d'un air incrédule. Bon, ça m'aide pas trop tout ça… Tu comprends, j'ai jamais eu de fille parmi mes proches. Enfin, à part la Pingouine, mais elle, elle compte pas.

-T'as raison. C'est une bonne sœur… Elles sont pas faites pareil… acquiesça Buster.

-Exact. Et le peu de familles d'accueil que j'aie connues, c'étaient toujours des couples qui n'avaient ou ne pouvaient pas avoir de gamins. Alors maintenant j'ai comme un problème, parce que je me retrouve d'un seul coup avec une nièce _et_ une belle-sœur. Et la fille, je peux pas la traiter comme un de nos potes…

-En fait, tu pourrais t'en sortir avec ça, dit très sérieusement Buster.

-Quoi donc ?

-Bon, à en juger par les spécimens de mon lycée, il y a beaucoup de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des _garçons manqués_. Des nanas sportives et tout… En suite, il y a les _filles_ _moyennes_, qui aiment des trucs de filles mais que tu verras jamais porter une jupe à part quand elles sont en uniforme pour l'école. Celles-là traînent autant avec des mecs qu'avec des nanas, expliqua Buster à Elwood qui écoutait attentivement. Et enfin, il y a les _nénettes, _qui s'habillent en rose, utilisent de la laque, du maquillage et autres saloperies de ce genre, poursuivit-il. Donc, à moins qu'elle appartienne à la catégorie des nénettes, ça sera pas trop la galère.

-Hmmm… Merci pour du conseil, Buster.

-Y'a pas d'quoi.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et regarda Elwood.

-Au fait, en parlant de gonzesses, comment ça se fait que t'aies jamais eu de petite-amie ?

-C'est parce qu'y a pas de prisons mixtes, répondit simplement Elwood.

-Pourtant Jake aussi était en taule, et il a quand même trouvé le moyen de laisser une fille et de presque en épouser une autre, fit remarquer Buster.

-Bon, et comment ça se fait que _toi,_ tu n'aies pas encore de copine ? contra Elwood avec raison.

Buster botta légèrement en touche.

-C'est bon, laissons tomber, répondit-il simplement.

Elwood gloussa et engagea tranquillement la Bluesmobile à travers d'étroites ruelles. Il se sentait un peu rasséréné, mais il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un plan pour briser la glace entre lui et cette nièce dont il avait appris l'existence le jour-même.

* * *

Murph ouvrit la porte juste assez pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Il vit Elwood et Buster récupérer les sacs de bouteilles à l'arrière de la Bluesmobile. Il referma doucement le battant.

-Les voilà, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Cab dégringola de la chaise qui lui tenait lieu de perchoir après avoir noué les dernières ficelles de la banderole, et rejoignit le reste du groupe et les filles rassemblés autour du bar. Même Matara, qui ne travaillait plus au club depuis près de deux ans, s'était jointe à eux en l'honneur d'Elwood.

Buster poussa la porte et resta appuyé au battant pour laisser Elwood passer devant lui.

-ELWOOD ! salua tout le monde en chœur comme il entrait, les bras chargés de poches en papier.

Les yeux d'Elwood s'élargirent derrière ses lunettes noires. Au-dessus de la scène était suspendue une large banderole en plastique qui disait « Bon retour parmi nous, Elwood ! » Dans l'un des coins y était dessiné un oiseau qui tenait dans son bec un jeu de clés passé à un anneau. Toutes les filles portaient des chapeaux de fête étincelants (qui restaient du dernier réveillon de Nouvel An), et soufflaient dans des langues-de-belle-mère en gloussant et en applaudissant.

-Wow, fit Elwood dans un souffle.

Il était touché par cette attention. De toute sa vie, personne n'avait jamais donné de fête pour lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais s'efforça de les réprimer. Buster se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire en travers du visage.

-Oh, wow, répéta Elwood en déposant les sacs sur la table la plus proche. J'sais vraiment pas quoi dire…

-Eh bien, tourne-toi donc pour remercier Buster, lança Matara depuis le bord du podium, où elle était assise. Tout ça, c'était son idée.

Elwood fit face à Buster.

-C'est vrai ? C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

Buster piqua un fard.

-Ben, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée. Mack a fait faire la banderole ; Cab et Willie ont trouvé un moyen de t'éloigner.

-Alors vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin d'alcool ? questionna Elwood.

-Si, répondit Willie. Mais on a fait en sorte d'en manquer. Bon, tout le monde, on ouvre dans une demi-heure, alors on a pas de temps à perdre.

Cab s'approcha d'Elwood pour lui remettre son harmonica et un microphone.

-Elwood, c'est à toi que reviennent les honneurs du premier numéro, ce soir.

Elwood baissa les yeux sur le micro et son Hohner Special 20.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que l'un des projecteurs de la scène était braqué dans la mauvaise direction : lumière lui arrivait en pleine face. Il plissa les paupières.

-Eh, Willie, t'as un projo qui… commença-t-il.

Il remarqua un éclat de lumière qui se reflétait sur le bouton du micro, et baissa le regard sur lui.

Et sans rien avoir prémédité, il sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire au sujet de sa nièce.

-L'orchestre… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Voilà ! Il irait voir sa nouvelle belle-sœur et sa fille, et il laisserait cette dernière se joindre à l'orchestre. Enfin, si elle avait hérité ne serait-ce que de la moitié des talents vocaux de son père, et si la mère donnait sa permission.

-C'est ça… L'orchestre, voilà, murmura-t-il.

-Elwood, tu te sens bien mon vieux ? s'enquit Cab.

Elwood secoua la tête pour y voir plus clair.

-Ouais, j'vais très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais au sujet des projos ? intervint Willie.

-Juste qu'il y en avait un qui… commença Elwood en désignant la scène.

Mais la lumière anormale n'était plus là. Le podium était éclairé comme d'habitude, et aucun spot n'était pointé dans la mauvaise direction.

-Euh, laisse tomber. J'ai mal vu, j'imagine, éluda Elwood.

Il conclut qu'il avait dû s'agir du fruit de son imagination, d'une illusion inexpliquée et source d'inspiration…

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**


End file.
